The Interesting Trio of the Mini Three
by fishybrains17
Summary: Kareena, Telos, and Alithea. Three interesting daughters of each of the Big Three and their wives. Zeus and Hera, Hades and Persephone, and Poseidon and Amphitrite. There is mention of sex, drug, queerness, etc. If you don't like those things, don't read. Do as you wish.
1. Chapter 1

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"•Kareena•/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I woke up to the screen of my phone flashing blinding light into my face. "Mmmurrr.." I moaned, sitting straight up and banging my head unexpectedly on the ceiling above me, which didn't help the pounding headache. "God damnit..." I muttered. I squinted around the dark room. Was I- on a bunk bed?/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I took a minute to rub my head, trying to recall anything from the night before. I seemed to be in a college dorm of some sort. Which didn't make sense; I'm in high school. I'd woken up in weird places, but still.../p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"A body stirred in the sheets next to me./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Alison?" His rough voice asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I snorted. Poor confused guy. "Kareena," I corrected him. "Could you remind me where I'm at?strong /strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He cleared his throat and sat up groggily. He was hot; I must not have been too drunk last night. He was tan with tousled brown hair swept upwards in a cute hipstery way. He had a bit of stubble covering a chisel jaw, but his breath stank like beer. "I have no idea... What happened last night?" His hazel eyes looked me up and down and I didn't bother to cover myself with the sheets./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I picked up my phone and read the /strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh fuck..."strong /strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What's wrong?" He /strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Apparently my mom's- I have to go. Thanks, though, I had a great time! I think..." I said, hesitating. "What's your name again?" I asked, throwing the sheets off of me and climbing down the bunk /strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Uh- Ryan?" He answered rubbing his head, confused./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I searched the floor for my clothes. I found some underwear, skinny jeans and a men's button up. Good enough./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The bunk below us was covered in empty beer bottles. Oh gods... I tried to catch my balance as I shimmied into my pants, but I was starting to see double./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Do you uh- do you know a guy named Peter? I think we were at his dorm party last night?" Ryan asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I slipped into a pair of black heels by the door. "Sure I think I know a Peter..." Lie. I looked around the room to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything important, hard to do when you're drunk off your ass./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'll call you!" I said opening the door to /strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Uh- see ya?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p 


	2. Chapter 2

{Télos}

"Make Peace, not war!" I shouted, waving my sign high above my head. A man in the black Lincoln parked in front of me laughed and drove off as the light turned green. I restrained myself from throwing a rock through his back windshield.

Instead, I swiveled around and kicked the empty plastic cup I had sitting on the curb that contained only two quarters given to me by a homeless man. I dropped my sign and sat down on the curb, picking holes in my already shredded tights.

I glanced up just as a man walked by me. He rolled his eyes as he passed by my sign, and kicked it over. And if that wasn't enough, he tossed a styrofoam cup over his shoulder.

"Hey!" I shouted, standing and picking up my sign. He turned around and gave me a once-over, a stupid grin creeping up on his face.

I pointed at the cup on the ground. "Stop staring at me and pick that up,"

The man looked surprised, but his face still upheld a slight look of humor. "Why should I? It's just a little cup."

"Do you _want _to live in a world where trash is stacked to the sky? Where clouds of smog pollute the cities?" I asked, clenching my fists. "Cause that's where bastards like you are gonna put humanity."

"Hah. That's great. Just go back to waving your stupid little sign like all your other crackhead friends and leave me alone, okay?" The man laughed, starting to turn away.

Before he could get away, I grabbed onto the back of his jacket and swung him around. My fist collided with that smug face of his three or four times before I let him fall onto the concrete sidewalk, moaning and clutching his face.

"Tch. Idiot," I mumbled, propping my sign up on my shoulder. I took my two quarters and began walking down the street, putting the styrofoam cup in the trash on my way to the next corner.


	3. Chapter 3

=Alitheia=

The smell of alcohol, smoke, and other various substances of sorts was the first thing that hit me as I entered the double doors. I had started to get used to the smell lately. I slipped my way through the sweaty bodies packed together and dancing- if that is what it even could be considered.

She was in here somewhere, I knew it. I lifted my head and looked around, not accomplishing anything. Being a little under five foot, I was most certainly not at an advantage in the height department. I finally shoved my way through sets of males and females making out, to a long couch in the corner. Sure enough, there was the girl I was looking for right there. I stomped my way over and yanked on the back of the black haired girl's shirt, lifting her off the petite blonde, and bringing her face down to my level.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I growled, my bright green eyes meeting with her own. I held some of her heathered grey cut off shirt in my fist, refusing to let her move away.

"Why, I'm having fun. What does it look like?" She smirked. I could smell the alcohol on her breath.

I could tell people were starting to look at us weird. It looked like we were about to fight. That would have to change. "Shut up," I muttered before pressing my lips to hers. Her lips were still glossed with the last girl's strawberry lip gloss. She responded quickly, for what I hope was just because of the multiple drinks she had that night, or because she knew why it was I was doing this.

Not soon enough, she lifted me up and carried us out from the floor. No one paid any attention to us now. This was a perfectly normal thing to see in _The Dalloway, _a gay bar in Lower Manhattan. "Perfectly normal" by their standards, that is. If only they knew. Mortals never know.

Once out of sight from the crowd, I pulled back and glared up at her. "Can you not have such a low alcohol tolerance level?" She was confused for another moment, then only smirked. I groaned. "Asshole. Come on, sis. Let us go." I grabbed her arm and tugged her out the back door, chuckling silently to see her stumble down the steep stairs. "Mom and dad are not gonna be happy."

My older sister only rolled her eyes. She ignored me the whole cab ride to the Hudson River. I looked her up and down, while we were stuck in the nightly traffic. Her short cut black hair was all tousled, the neon pink streak still hanging in its spot down over her eye. The cut off shirt she had on was wrinkled, and her hot pink mini skirt was ripped up on the side, but she still managed to look perfect.

Once we got out of the cab and made our way through a series of construction ways to the water level, I finally spoke up. "You cannot keep doing that, you know. I have better things to do than to babysit my older sister."

"Shut up," she replied with a smirk, looking over at me. I rolled my eyes and dove into the water.


End file.
